Kingdom of Shinsetsu
by Rogue Angel Barton
Summary: I wrote this with my friend Jade Maxwell. It's afte Endless Waltz and is trouble stirring up again?
1. Default Chapter

Kingdom of Shinsetsu  
By:  
Jade Maxwell & Rage Barton  
  
Disclaimer:  
Rage: We don't own Gundam, do we Jade?  
Jade: Um...um...um...let me get back to you on that.  
:: Rage steps on Jade's foot.::  
Jade: Ouch! Watcha do that for?"  
Rage: Ahem.  
Jade: Okay okay, we don't own Gundam. Not even that dream hunk-  
Rage: Known to all of you as Duo!  
:: Jade runs into her room and kneels in fronts of a giant picture of Duo. (The 1 in the intro. of the series.) She starts chanting but stopped when Rage showed her a copy of Harry Potter #5. Rage lures Jade into a closet and then threw the book inside. Jade jumps in after it. Rage locks Jade in.::  
Rage: There we go. At last some peace and quiet. Enjoy the show folks.  
Jade: (Murmur) Yeah!  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
The scene opens to a young woman about 14 years old wearing baggy jeans and a blue tank top. She is all alone; her back was facing a ruined mansion, which before was known for its beauty and splendor. A soft voice was heard, but could only be heard by the audience.   
  
'Hi, my name is Danielle Maxwell. My mother, the famous ex-assassin Jade Lowe. My father, the great Gundam pilot known as Shinigami. Most however knew him as Duo Maxwell. My sister is Hannah Maxwell. I'm 14 and she is 16. My friends, sister and I are the only survivors of what was once the great Kingdom of Shinsetsu. I can't tell you where I live or the location of the others because there is someone outs there. A power, which was once, crushed by the efforts of Relena Peacecraft and the Gundam pilots. The remains of Oz, Treize Faction, and Romefeller. We are always run, hiding from our enemy and destroying them whenever we can. My best friend is Samantha Barton, who is 14. She is daughter of the Gundam pilot with no name. But if you must call him something, call him Trowa Barton. Her mother was the sister of Quatre Reberba Winner, Jennifer Winner. Her cousin, my boyfriend, is Quatro, who is 14. His mother, Dorothy Catolina, the granddaughter of Duke Dermal, a figure head in Romefeller. His father, the rich business and ex-Gundam pilot, Quatre Reberba Winner. Quatro's best friend is Nueve, who is 16. He is the son of Milliardo Peacecraft, ruler of the Sank Kingdom. Nueve's mother, Lucrezia Noin was an ex-Oz pilot and later the queen of the Sank Kingdom. Nueve's girlfriend, is Sera, the daughter of Preventer and Gundam pilot Wefei Chang. Her mother, the famous Preventer, Sally Po. The last member of our team, is Odin Yuy, who is 15. He is the son of the famous Gundam pilot, Heero Yuy. His mother, the famous Relena Peacecraft, princess of the Sank Kingdom, adopted daughter of Foreign Minister Darlain and later, the queen of Shinsetsu. Her king was of course Heero Yuy.'  
  
"Danielle, we're under attack by the Armar Un Alboroto."  
  
A girl with long brown hair, bluish green and about 5'7 came running up to Danielle. She was wearing a small white shirt, a jean jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans.   
  
"Coming Samantha."  
  
Danielle followed Samantha to a huge hanger. There were two mobile suits left. Four objects flew away from the hanger. The mobile suits were both Gundam. The one on the left looked like both Zero Wing and Deathsythe Hell. In its right hand was a long two-sided scythe. In its left hand was a shield that resembles Zero's shield, but shorter and had three knives at the end. It was completely black, much like Deathsythe Hell.  
  
The other Gundam was a combination of Heavyarms Custom and Wing Zero. It had a pair of feathery wings like Wing Zero Custom. It was mainly blue and red. The chest was red. The head was black. The arms, legs and other parts were blue. It had a shield/machine gun that was the color black in its left hand. The feathers if you look carefully were missiles. In its right hand was a twin buster rifle.  
  
The two young pilots climbed onto their Gundams and blasted off. Samantha entered the Gundam that resembled Wing Zero and Heavyarms Custom. Danielle jumped into the other Gundam. The two girls caught up with four other Gundams. Danielle fought as hard as she could in Death's Angel. She looked at Samantha who was fighting in Rampage.  
  
'Why must I fight like this? Why? Because of who we are. Because, of one sunny day, long ago...'   
  
  
  
AN: For those of you that has problems with the language,  
Shinsetsu: Pure Dreams/ Pure Heart  
Armar Un Alboroto: To Raise the Devil   
Rage: Okay! Its finished.  
Jade: Wait...that's only the prologue you idiot.  
Rage: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?  
Jade: UH...I didn't say anything!   
:: Rage pulls out a buster rifle from hammer space. She aims it at Jade.::  
Jade: NNNOOOO!!!! I'm too young to die!  
:: A "friend" named Maggie climbs out of hammer space::  
Maggie: You GUYS are EMBARASSING ME!!!  
Jade & Rage: Sorry!  
Rage: Wait, we have the weapons.  
:: Rage pulls out a long scythe from hammer space. She hands it to Jade.::  
Rage: You first me amigo!  
Jade: NO! You first.  
Rage: You!  
Jade: No, you!  
Rage: I know! We'll kill her at the same time!  
Jade: Ready...  
Rage: Get set...  
Both: Go!  
:: Rage and Jade chase after Maggie with their weapons. Maggie, runs for her life.::   
  



	2. First Chapter

The Kingdom of Shinsetsu 1   
By: Jade Maxwell & Rage Barton   
  
Rage: Okay, we don't own Gundam do we Jade?   
Jade: Um....let me think about that.   
Rage: Ahem. Must we go through this again?   
Jade: I suppose not. Okay, we don't own Gundam.   
Rage: Thank you dude.   
Jade: Dude?   
Rage: Nevamind. Okay, the prologue like usually only told you some info. It was to explain n stuff. Now here comes da real action. MWAHAHAHA!!!   
Jade: Scarin' me again.   
Rage: Sorry.   
:: Jade pulls out a bottle of Aspirin. Swallows 2 pills.::   
Jade: Mmm.... Grape flavored.   
:: Pulls out a bottle of Children's Tylenol.::   
Jade: Yummy...orange flavored.   
:: Pulls out a bottle a bottle of Children's Vitamin.::   
Jade: I like apple.   
Rage: While Jade is pulling out more medicine, I think you should read the story. It might turn ugly with Jade.   
Jade: Yup.....uh....I don't fell soooo good.   
Rage: Uh-oh......  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
***************************************************************  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%   
  
It was a sunny day. Duo Maxwell was carrying a small basket and a book bag. Hilde Maxwell was close behind and enjoying the sunlight. Hilde was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and dark jeans. Duo was wearing a red long sleeved shirt, black jacket and black pants.   
  
"Here we are my lovely wife."   
  
Hilde tackles Duo to the ground and pins his hands on the floor. She comfortably sits on Duo.   
  
"Who are you and what have you done to my husband Duo?"   
"Hilde!"   
"I'm just kidding-AH!"   
  
Duo got his right hand free and begins to tickle nonstop. Hilde collapses on to the floor laughing her head off and stops to talk.   
  
" You know, Hannah would enjoy this too."   
She smiled. Duo looked at her with his sad puppy eyes and whined.   
  
" But I want some ALONE time with you."   
Hilde brushed away Duo's bangs to look into his deep violet eyes, pinched his cheeks and opened her mouth to speak.   
  
" You can be so cute sometimes"   
" I know."   
" And you're always modest."   
Grrrr.... Hilde felt Duo's stomach grumble.   
  
"Are you hungry precious?"   
" Yes mommy."   
  
Hilde rolled her eyes. She opened the picnic basket and took out two pies as Duo eyed them hungrily.   
  
" You're drooling."   
" Huh? Wha... give me FOOOOD!!!"   
  
Hilde handed Duo the pie as he literally dove in to it. She giggled when whip cream dripped from his chin. She took out two forks and handed one to him.   
  
"You know there's something called the fork."   
" Oh my god there is!!! I never knew that, why didn't you tell me?"   
  
Hilde started by eating the cherry. She stopped when she heard something in the bushes move.   
  
"Duo, I think there's some one watching us."   
" Probably just a little squirrel."   
" I'm not sure...."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and went back to eating his pie. Hilde sneaked behind Duo and put her arms around his neck. Duo smiled and took a small handful of whip cream. Duo turned around slammed the whip cream into Hilde's face.   
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!!!!!!"   
  
Hilde chased Duo around the park for 15 minutes before finally collapsing. Duo smiled and snaked his arms around Hilde's waist. I'm sorry. Hilde pouted and Duo smiled. He took a napkin and wiped Hilde's face.   
  
"Oh Duo."   
"Relax, enjoy yourself."   
"Duo?"   
"Yeah?"   
"You're a bum."   
  
Duo rolled his eyes and once again returned to his precise pie.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
She didn't even hear it coming. Maybe Duo could have heard it. Maybe.....   
  
:BANG:   
  
Hilde's eyes flew wide open as the bullet pierced her heart. Her eyes had their eternal sparkle as her eyes open for the last time. Duo held his breath as his beloved's head fell in slow motion. Slamming into the pie she was eating. (HAHA...couldn't resist!! -_-;;;)   
  
"Hilde? HILDE!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
  
^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^R^  
*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*J*  
  
AN: Jade. Me. I wrote The foist chap mostly. Rage wrote the wonderful prologue. I suck.   
  
Jade: Sooo... how'd ya like it?   
Rage: No comment and can u...   
:: Jade gives Rage a death glare::   
Rage: :: glares back:: Don't you glare at me!  
Jade: ::Makes big sad puppy eyes:: ( Just like Duo does)   
Rage: Jade next time I'll take you to the pound.   
:: Turns toward audience::   
Rage: Did u like it?   
Aud 1: It kinda sucked....   
Jade: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!   
Audience 1: I said it...   
:: Rage and Jade pulls out two buster rifles and aims it at the audience member.:: Rage: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!   
Aud 1: I said tha-   
:: Jade and Rage aims at the moon. The two pulls the trigger and what's left of the moon is a apple like core.::   
Rage: Would you like to rephrase that? What's your name?   
Aud 1: IT ROCKS! Name's Kenny.   
:: Jade looks at Rage for a minute. Rage nodded slows and Jade walks towards Kenny with an evil smile.::   
Kenny: No sis don't!!! I'm your brother.   
Jade: Bye little bro. That's why I'm killing you by the way.   
:: Jade blows Kenny to smithereens. Both put away their buster rifles. Jade pulls out another bottle of Vitamin D.::   
Jade: Ohh...stars...pretty... Oky Doky, if y'all want to e-mail us, mail us at DevilzAngel72@aol.com/ This is my e-mail, (Rage), so if you want to e-mail Jade, you can reach her at SnowyAngel1130@aol.com. Please e-mail us with comments. We're trying very hard to get this done since we never see each other.   
  
  



	3. Next One

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 2  
By:  
Rage Barton and Jade Maxwell  
  
Rage: Okay, Jade is in the hospital to get her stomach pumped. She should be bac-  
Jade: HIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm BACK!  
Rage: -unfortunately right now it appears.  
Jade: Hey that's mean.  
:: Rage gives Jade a blank look. She shrugs.::  
Rage: So?  
:: Jade starts to cry and looks up at Rage with puppy eyes.::  
Jade: *Sniff* I...*Sniff* thought...you...you were my friend.  
Rage: With friends like you who need little siblings?  
Jade: *Pouts* Hum...  
:: Rage turns around and looks at the readers. Jade reaches out into her pocket and takes out a katanna while smiling evilly.::  
Rage: I hope you like the stories. And of course, we don't own Gundam.  
Jade: :: Charging at Rage with a knife:: YES WE DO!!  
Rage: ::Not shocked:: Wateva.   
:: Rage goes over to Jade and holds her by the ear. Rage drags Jade off the stage by the ear::  
Rage: Say bye to the people Jade.  
Jade: Say bye to the people Jade.  
  
  
#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Hilde!!! HILDE! NOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
Duo cradled the dead Hilde in his arms. Duo now does something he hasn't done in years...he cried.  
  
"H...hil...de. Please...wake up. *Sob* No...don't leave me. I need you...Hannah needs you. Open those eyes of yours...please."  
  
Duo then catches a figure all in black sneaking away. The person had raven hair up to the waist and was wearing a black baseball cap. The person was wearing black gloves that were cut at the knuckles. However, Duo was too busy with Hilde to run after the figure.  
  
"Hilde...come on...wake up. Open those beautiful eyes of yours. I didn't even get to say good bye. No, no good byes, just that I'll see you soon, my love."  
  
Duo's was snapped out of his trance by the sound of speeding alarms of the ambulance. The men come out ambulance and hurried to Hilde's side. They kneeled by Hilde and reached for a pulse. They withdrew and looked at Duo with sad eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. We're too late. It appears that she was dead on contact from the bullets."  
  
Duo looked at Hilde with more tears forming on his eyes.  
  
"At least she didn't suffer. It was a quick and painless death. Looks like Shinigami has killed another person."  
  
The doctor looked at Duo.  
  
"You must be the person that made the call. I need you-"  
  
"I didn't make the call."  
  
"That's strange. A person claiming to be Shinigami call 911."  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo looks up at blue sky. 'So,' he thought. 'There's a new Shinigami. No one can destroy Duo Maxwell, God of Death or anyone I love and get away with it. That person's the killer...'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Few days later,  
  
Duo Maxwell is seen, wearing a long black trench coat. He is kneeling by a new grave. His contorted with pain as the endless tears clouded his vision, threatening to spill out.   
  
"Hey, Hilde. Hannah's fine. I hope you're happy, since you deserve to be. I'll guard Hannah with my life. And I swear by Shinigami that I will kill the person who killed you. Duo Maxwell may ran and hide, but I will never tell a lie."  
  
  
A shadow sitting on a branch on nearby tree smirked at his word. The figure whispered,  
  
"So you beat your life on that. Sorry, you can't bet you life, since your life is already mine."  
  
  
Duo stood up and a gush of wind blew from his left. His trench coat was blown as the wind revealed that he was wearing his usual priest outfit. The shoulder hoister, which was usually empty now, held a .35 caliber gun. The wind blew away the last of his tears as he smiled an evil smile. He moved his right hand to take out the gun and examined it. He held it up and shot a bullet up at the sky before putting it back in the hoister. Duo turned and the trench coat flew in the air. He turned around and walked away, the trench coat blowing behind her.   
  
The shadow climbed off the tree and hid in the shadows.  
  
"Well well well."  
  
The figure stepped into the sunlight as the light reflected off her raven hair. She wore a black tank top and an open black leather jacket. Her was wearing a pair of baggy dark blue jeans and a pair of black jeans that ended at the knuckles. She smiled and walked towards the exit of the cemetery. She slowly walked towards a park and tiredly sat down on a bench.   
  
"I've been working for a while. I need a rest, at least for now."  
  
She relaxed for a while and closed her eyes. Soon, she fell asleep. As the sun went down, there was a drop in temperature. The girl woke up and cursed under her breath.  
  
"Great...dead...damn...stupid...gonna kill me."  
  
  
On the other side of the park...  
  
Duo stuck his hand in his trench coat pockets and walked around the park. He was trying to take his mind off Hilde and just walking around. He looked at the stars and wondered if it was all a dream.   
  
Hilde dying, getting married, having the hyper Hannah. He wondered if his life was a nightmare. No, it was a nightmare. Even thought it didn't last as long as he wished, Hilde had turned his messed up nightmare into a dream. A dream come true. God had blessed him with knowing Hilde, bring loved by Hilde, and the ultimate prize that Hilde had left him, Hannah. He smiled as he thought of his daughter.  
  
Hannah was 2 years old, had her mother's beautiful raven hair which was up to her waist. She had his happy violet eyes. Those eyes, exactly the same...down to the happiness which is a shield for her sadness and pain. Duo tried with his might to provide the perfect world for her...in the end...he failed. He failed her, in her darkest time of need. He had not hugged her or comforted her when Hilde died; he treated her as if she didn't exist. Duo looked up at the starry night as he screamed.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL, ALL YOU CAN CAUSE IS PAIN!!!!!!!"   
  
****************************************************  
  
Jade: ::Rage glances at Rage with fear in her eyes:: You're scaring.  
Rage: So...?  
Jade: But that was too evil!  
Rage: ::Looking blankly at Jade and shrugs::  
Jade: ::Starts crying:: You're so *Sob* MEAN!!!!!  
Rage: So?  
Jade: You're beginning to be like Trowa and Heero!  
Rage: So?  
Jade: Hum...I'm not talking to you until you get nicer. Be like Duo Maxwell!  
Rage: I'm not going to be like your lover. ::Pulls out gun:: Omae ku-  
Jade: Oh Shut up.  
Rage: WHAT?!?!  
  
Rage starts chasing Jade around and around. Jade runs for her life and finally collapses.  
  
Rage: MWAHAHAHAAAAA!!! SEE WHAT I'M GOING TO DEATHSYTHE HELL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!  
Jade: NOOOOOO!!!!! Wait, I got my wish. You're acting more like Duo.  
Rage: ::Heero Yuy Death Glare(tm):: You are soooo dead. ::Turns toward audience:: I think you better go people.  
Jade: There's more to come! It was just that I was too lazy.  
Rage: COME BACK HERE JADE!!!!  
Jade: AHHHHH!! I WANT MY MOMMY.   
  
:: Comes in front of the screen whispering:: Or even better, Duo...   
  



	4. Chapter Three

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 3  
By:  
Jade Maxwell and Rage Barton  
  
Rage: Uh...Jade, put that gun down.  
Jade: Why?  
Rage: You don't want to kill me!  
Jade: Yes I do...  
Rage: No you don't!  
Jade: YES I DO!!!  
Rage: NO YOU DON'T!  
:: Jade shoots Rage. Rage looks at the bullet and catches it. Jade looks around nervously and gulps::  
Jade: Heero was supposed to keep that a SECRET! How'd you do that?  
Rage: Heero.  
Jade: He wouldn't teach me!  
Rage: Oh well.  
Jade: But how could you do that to Duo?!?!  
Rage: It's part of the story.   
Jade: Okay...  
Rage: Enjoy the story folks. Standard disclaimer dudes. Enjoy!  
Jade: Yeah! Buh Bye.   
  
  
The girl lifted her head towards the sky when she heard the scream. She smiles evilly and looked at the direction of the sound with her violet eyes.  
  
"So Duo Maxwell, I don't even have to find you. You're right out in the open, you fool."   
  
The girl walked towards an unexpecting Duo.   
  
******************  
  
Duo calmed down and suddenly pulled out his gun. It was either his imagination, or he heard footsteps.  
  
*****************  
  
The girl walked towards Duo and suddenly froze. She stared at the gun that he had in his hand.   
  
  
Duo put the gun away when h saw it just a girl.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just a girl."  
  
"Just A GIRL. WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY JUST A GIRL?!?!"  
  
"Sheesh...calm down girl."  
  
"What the hell is your problem? I have a name you know."  
  
"Yeah, whatever woman."  
  
"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!"  
Under her breath, "Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Sheesh, I sound like Wefei now. Damn."  
  
"What the hell did you just say?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm sorry. Name's Duo Maxwell."  
  
"I kno...I mean, hi."  
  
'I must be trying to spill my secrets. Calm down girl. Duo Maxwell, they were right when they said you were the easiest. I'm here already, I think I deserve some fun. I'm not known as Death's Messenger for nothing.'  
  
"Hello? Anyone in there?"  
  
"Sorry. My name's Jade Lowe. It's a pleasure."  
  
"Do you know Heero Yuy."  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
"You could of fooled me!"  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
Duo's POV...  
  
What's happening? I feel like I can trust her. And yet, there's a part of me that thinks I should be on my guard. What's happening? On the good side, she's cute. DUO!!! I don't know what's happening. She's just so...ARGH! Duo, Hilde just died, I cant. But I there's just something about her that makes her seem special. That hair...beautiful. Just like the night sky. Beautiful and yet it holds many secrets. But something else seems familiar, Like I've seen it before. Ah, what's wrong with me? I need to know. I can't get my eyes off her. Something's not right.   
  
*********************************  
Jade's POV...  
  
What's wrong him? He looks like he's having an inter battle. Just like me. Am I doing the right thing? He's seen so much pain, just like me. Is this wrong? Am I making a mistake? No, I need to do this. I need to find him! At all costs. Besides, all he can cause is pain like he himself said. Oh brother...  
  
#####################  
  
Jade stared at Duo, confused. Duo suddenly lifted his head and Jade saw that he was crying. He wiped his tears away and smiled at her.  
  
"Sorry, there was something in my eye. Say, would you like to come to my friend's house. It's not a date; I want to introduce you to my Trowa. I think you would like him."  
  
****************************  
Jade POV...  
  
How could he forget the love of his life so quickly? Something's up. But, I do get a chance to know the other pilots. Duo Maxwell, you're making my job really easy."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Sure. When?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Meet here in the park? Say...6:00?"  
  
"Yeah. Anything formal?"  
  
"Nah. Well, I've got to go. My daughter's about home. Nice meeting you! See you tomorrow Jade!"  
  
Duo ran away. Jade looked up at the moon. The moonlight shone in her hair and it glittered in the wind.  
  
"Goodbye Shinigami. You're too nice and trusting. Too nice..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rage: HEY!  
Jade: HIYO! WAZZUP?  
Rage: Did you like our story?  
  



	5. Four

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 4  
By: Rage Barton  
Jade Maxwell   
  
Rage: Hi people.  
Jade: Hello!  
Rage: Welcome o another exciting episode of Sailor Moon!  
Jade: Um.....Rage?  
Rage: What?!?! Can't you see I'm introducing our Sailor Moon fic?  
Jade: Rage...wrong fic.  
Rage: Oops.... (blushes) Gomen...  
Jade: Another episode of Gundam Wing my dear readers.  
Rage: I'm leaving.  
Jade: But we're in the middle of a fic here!  
Rage: I wrote the fic so you might as well just host the story.  
Jade: But, do you trust me?  
Rage: It's my vacation time. Bye!  
:: Rage vanishes into the air::  
Jade: Hey it's my vacation too!!! Rage!!! Hello?!?! Stupid bum.  
:: Rage pops back::  
Rage: WHAT YOU SAY?!?!  
Jade: Uh-oh. Bye people, this might get ugly.   
  
Relena looked out the window. It has been a while since she had seen Heero. But a week ago, he suddenly came out. He had changed, not by much but he had changed. There were occasional times where he would smile and laugh, but only around his greatest friends, and her. Relena looked dreamily at the beautiful rose garden below.  
  
~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~  
  
It was pouring outside. Relena was wearing a baby blue tank top and a pink PJ bottom. She stared out the window and sighed. She yawned and walked back to her queen size bed with baby blue bedding. Relena pulled out a book and snuggled into her bed with a cup of hot chocolate on her nigh stand. A few minutes later, she fell asleep and relaxed under the warm bed. Meanwhile, a storm was raging outside.   
  
Suddenly, a soft knock came from the balcony. Relena jumped off the bed and ran to the window. She opened the window to reveal a soaking wet Heero Yuy.  
  
"Heero?!?!?!"  
  
"Hello Relena. Can I come in?"  
  
Relena stepped aside and Heero came in. He looked at the puddle that was forming at his feet. He blushed slightly and looked up at her.  
  
"Take off your clothes Heero. You're soaking wet."  
  
Heero took off his jacket and gave it to Relena. She saw that Heero was dressed in a black jacket, white sleeveless shirt and baggy jeans. Relena then notices that he ad gotten toned and really muscular. Relena started to stare.   
  
Heero stares at her and chuckles. Relena looks away and blushes beyond description. Heero then took off his shirt and was now wearing nothing on top. Relena's mouth flew open and a tiny bit of drool dripped out of the side of her mouth. Heero bursts out laughing. Relena stares at Heero in shock and then realizes that she was drooling.   
  
"Um...Relena? You can close your mouth and stop drooling now."  
  
"What? I'M NOT DROOLING!!!!!"  
  
"Check in the mirror then Relena."  
  
Relena walks to the mirror and pouts.  
  
"Heero!!!"  
  
"Gomen Relena."  
  
Heero then takes off his pants. Relena turns around with lightning speed and blushes. Relena turns around quickly and grabs Heero's wet clothes. A few minutes later, Relena returns and finds Heero n the couch in his boxers.   
  
"He's so cute and adorable. He almost looks like a giant teddy bear."  
  
Heero was lying on his back. His left arm draped over his chest. His right arm underneath his head. Relena walked over and covered him with a blanket. Heero turned over and whispered,  
"Thanx angel."  
  
Relena stared at Heero than smiled.  
  
"Your welcome and good night, my dark angel."  
  
~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~  
  
Relena looked outside and looked up at the stars.   
  
'Heero, did you come. You've been coming here lately but why? I like it that you come but, why?'  
  
Relena snapped out of it once she heard a small sound coming from the window. She looked down and saw that Heero was throwing small stones to catch her attention. Relena smiled at her dark knight and Heero nodded in response. He mentioned for her to come down to the garden. Relena complied, curious to know what her Perfect Soldier was planning.  
  
Relena entered the garden and looked for Heero. Heero was wearing a dark blue tank top and yellow boots and baggy gray parachute. Heero was sitting at the edge of a beautiful fountain, which was made of marble and on the top was a very cute statue of Cupid. Relena looked at Cupid and realized that it was pointing at Heero. Heero stood up and walked to Relena.  
  
"Hello Relena. Beautiful night don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah Heero. The moon is so beautiful."  
  
"I didn't notice."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I cant take my eyes off the beauty that's standing right next to me."  
  
Relena blushes and Heero smiles slightly.  
  
"Relena, did I ever tell you that I love you?"  
  
"He...Heero?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
Heero snaked his arms around Relena's waist and pulled her close to his body. He lowered his face and claimed her lips.  
  
Jus then, the clouds parted as the moon shone through. A silver beam shone down onto the marble cupid. The moonlight reflected off the statue's arrow and bow and bounced onto Relena and Heero. It appeared as if the boy Cupid and fired is fiery silver arrow at the top lover kissing by the fountain. But of course we know, Cupid would only be wasting an arrow, since the two were already madly in love before an arrow ever hit two.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rage: It's done! It's done! It's done!  
Jade: ::Backing away slowly:: ::Whispers to the audience:: No sudden movements. Acho! Uh-oh. Run for it everybody!  
Rage: Haha very funny. But I think that chapter. And which chapter you liked Jade.  
Jade: Instead of Heero and Relena, why don't you work on me and Duo?  
Rage: Why do I have to write it?  
Jade: Because you're the romantic one. I write the death stuff.  
Rage: But I'm the one that really deserves the Goddess of Death.  
Jade: NO!!!!   
Rage: I guess I can be happy with Goddess of Destruction.  
Jade: You deserve it.   
Rage: Well, bye!  
Jade: Buh bye!!!!  



	6. Five

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 5  
By: Jade Maxwell   
Rage Barton  
  
Rage: Hello people!  
Jade: NOOOOO!!! I mean YEEESSSS! I mean, oh boy.  
Rage: ::sweatdrops::  
Jade: Rage, I have to tell you a secret. ::mentions for Rage to scoop close.  
Rage: ::scooting over:: Yeah?  
Jade: ::Whispering:: I see stupid people. Oh yeah, and i see you!"  
Rage: ::Deathglare:: Jade....  
Jade: Uh-oh.......Duo! HELP ME!!!!!!!!   
Rage: Cut the damsel in distress thing. I know you're no lady!  
Jade: You're so mean!!!  
Rage: ::looks blankly:: that surprises you because....  
Jade: It doesn't surprise me. I just felt like saying it.  
Rage: Jade........  
Jade: I'll be leaving now......  
ZOOM  
Rage: Please don't think we're nuts. Only Jade is.  
  
###################  
  
It was in around dusk. Jade was pacing around in front of the bench in the park. She faced the sun, which was slowly setting behind. The soft pink, red, yellow, and orange glow emphasized her baggy black jeans. She also had on a dark blue tank top and yellow Timberland boots. And she finished off her outfit with light blue jean jacket, which had patches of faded white here and there.   
  
{Jade: All clothes are curtsey of Rage, because I stink at this. Keep reading about the boys. Damn, I'm drooling again. But it's because Rage is good with clothing that makes the boys look hot. Even Wefei.}  
  
Jade looked at the setting sun. The scene was calm, unlike Jade herself. Unknown to everyone looking at the extremely beautiful, mysterious and REALLY agitated girl, a storm was breaking loose inside.  
  
"Where the Hell is that excuse of a human being, ex-Gundam pilot, SOB, God forsaking, baka Maxwell?!?!?!"  
  
"What? The Great Shinigami's here already!"  
  
Jade turns around quickly to stare into the violet eyes of a very confused and amused Duo. Jade gulped as she felt her blood leaving her face.  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"Long enough to hear, and I quote, 'Where the Hell is that excuse of a human being, ex-Gundam pilot, God forsaking, baka Maxwell?!?!?!'"  
  
By the part where Duo copied Jade, he had put on a really lame excuse for a high pitched girl's voice. He also had this dreamy look in his eyes as if he was in love.  
  
Jade's face regained its normal color and then some. Duo watched as her pale face turned slowly red. But unfortunately, her face wasn't turning red in embarrassment, but in anger as Duo soon found out when...  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!!!"  
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
Duo dashed off at high speed with Jade close behind. Their legs were so fast that they became circles.   
[AN: Think of the roadrunner]  
  
Suddenly the screen pauses on Duo. Underneath Duo appears:  
Duo Maxwell  
Goofus Assinus(1)  
  
Then, the screen paused on Jade. This time:  
Jade Lowe  
Crazius Causar Muerte(2)  
  
The other citizens watched in shock as Jade chased Duo five times around the park in record breaking speed, which was amazing counting on how the park had a five-mile perimeter.  
  
On the other side of the park, an old lady was sitting on a bench, knitting. Seconds later, Duo and Jade runs past her, followed by a loud BOOM and dust. Because of the neck breaking speed, the old lady's knitting along with her wig flew off. The old woman looked straight ahead as questions marks started to float around her head. Five seconds, the two returned and this time her wig and knitting flew back into her hand and the other, on her head. A VERY large sweatdrop and questions marks appeared.   
  
Seconds later, Jade tackled a very tired and panting Duo to the ground. Duo growled.  
  
"Man you're fast. I think the only other person that could have done that is Heero. You're a strange girl."  
  
Jade smirked.  
  
"I'm no ordinary girl. Oops."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I...uh...I said that I baby-sit...yeah that's it. I baby-sit a lot. I get lots of practice chasing little kids. Just like you!"  
  
'You're a real smooth Jade. God, what kind of lame excuse was that? Sheesh.'  
  
Jade hits herself on the head and pats Duo on the head. Duo pouts. He then sweatdrops.  
  
"Real smooth Jade. Nice excuse."  
  
"Shut up Maxwell. You're already in big trouble."  
  
Duo's watch glitters in the sunlight. Duo curiously glances at his watch. His eyes widen and he jumps up.  
  
"Holy fuck!"  
  
"Holy fuck my ass Maxwell."   
  
"No...no...no...damn. We're late Heero. Um...Jade, can you chase me again."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a lot faster that way."  
  
"Sorry I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't have the proper motivation!"  
  
"Um...yeah."  
  
Duo starts to jump from side to side.  
  
"Uh........you...you have a bad sense of style."  
  
"Actually I don't care about clothes. My enemy liked this outfit."  
  
Duo now began to sweat.  
  
"I know! Your raven hair is yucky."  
  
"I don't like either. I was thinking about dyeing it chocolate colored."  
  
"Damn! Doesn't anything bother you?"  
  
"No. Not really."  
  
"I know! I'll keep talking."  
  
"I talk a lot too ya know?"  
  
A mischievous grin appeared on Duo's face. She walked over to Jade and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened in complete shock until.....  
  
"DUO MAXWELL!!!!!!"   
  
Jade once again starts chasing Duo. The people in the park sweatdrops. A man around 40 rolls his eyes.  
  
"Kids these days."  
  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Rage: Okay, maybe I should explain a few stuff.  
Jade: Yup! Assinus means ass or donkey in Latin. And of course. Cautar Muerte roughly translated mean to bring death.  
Rage: You wouldn't know! You didn't write the story!  
Jade: Well I helped. You said yourself I blab out ideas. I blabbed out the funny things.  
Rage: Not all of it Jade.  
Jade: Well it was still funny!  
Rage: I never said it wasn't. It just isn't me.  
Jade: I know. Humor's not your specialty. Romance and death are your specialties.  
Rage: And you Might Goddess of Death specializes in humor setting.  
Jade: And you Goddess of Destruction specializes in course clothes!!!!!  
Rage: damn, you're making me sound like Maggie.  
Jade: Who?!?!  
Rage: Remember? Maggie, that shopaholic SOB.  
Jade: Oh yeah!  
Rage: Oh Jade?  
Jade: Yes Rage.  
Rage: I forgot the readers might still be reading this. And one them might be Maggie.  
Jade: Oh yeah......right........  
Rage: uh...uh.....BYE!!!!!!!!  
  
  



	7. Number Six

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 6   
By: Rage Barton and Jade Maxwell  
  
Jade: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!  
Rage: Um....um.....um........okay....  
Jade: I'm going to the pool! I'm going to the pool!  
Rage: That's nice.  
Jade: I'm going drown! I'm going to drown!  
Rage: That's even better!  
Jade: Hum!  
Rage: Okay, okay, I'm not sorry.  
Jade: That's-hey!  
Rage: Hehe. Okay folks. This story is written by me! With a little bit of help  
from Jade.   
Jade: Yupyup!  
  
  
  
************************  
Five minutes later, after Jade chasing Duo at 100mph, they finally arrived   
at one of Quatre's apartments in the city. They walked into the Elevator   
and pressed the button for the roof. Two minutes later, they stepped out  
of the elevator and unto one of the most beautiful and not to mention   
enormous. On the opposite side of the roof, was a penthouse. To the right   
was a huge swimming pool, Jacuzzi included. And to the left, was a green   
house. On the right was a beautiful view of the ocean, not to mention the   
sunset. To the left is an awesome view of the city.  
  
"MAXWELL YOU'RE LATE! THE INJUSTICES OF IT ALL!"  
  
Duo looks straight and sees a very different Wefei. Wefei had bleached his hair,  
and it was spiky and out of the ponytail. [Think Angel: WB 11] The roots were   
still black, which went with his black tank top, baggy dark blue jeans and   
Preventers jacket.  
  
"But...but-but it's not my fault. I've been chased by Jade at least ten times  
around the park."  
  
Wefei snorts.  
  
"Only you would chased by a weak onna! You weakling!!!"  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!?!?! WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME A WOMAN??????"  
  
Wefei snorts again. Jade runs to Wefei and before you can 'Ouch', Jade rammed   
her knee into his eh....... groin.   
  
Duo, who you would think, learned his lesson by now, bursts out laughing.   
  
"All of you, behave. Now."  
  
All three turned to see a very drop dead gorgeous Heero. He was wearing a pair   
of gray parachutes, black tank top, yellow timberland boots, and black leather jacket. He had a small diamond earring in his right ear and had on a pair of earphones. He was holding his CD player in his left hand. His hair had some black highlights in them. His piercing blue eyes daring for anyone to challenge him.   
  
Duo backed away very slowly, putting his hands up.  
  
"Hi, Heero. Did anybody tell you that you look really good today?"  
  
"First of all flattery will get you no where. Second of all, yes."  
  
Wefei looked at Heero and discovered he was giving him the Deathglare.   
Wufei gulped and stood, against the pain of......what eh....Jade did. Jade   
rolled her eyes and snorted.  
  
"You there. You behave yourself also. Or you'll end up like Wefei, in pain   
and I'm not kidding too."  
  
The two locked into a staring contest. Wefei and Duo slowly backed away due  
to the dangerous aura around the two.  
  
Quatre was inside when he the saw staring contest. He rushed outside in baggy   
dress pants, white tank top, shining police shoes and a blue jean jacket.  
  
"Hi there. You must be Duo's friend."  
  
The two broke off for a minute, but unfortunately turned their glares to Quatre.   
Quatre began to sweat and backed away like the other two,  
  
Suddenly, a soft flute melody reached everyone's ears. Everyone walked into   
the penthouse, to the side facing the ocean. Sitting on the windowsill was   
Trowa. His legs out in front of him and nothing to keep him on the windowsill.   
He was wearing black baggy parachutes, white tank top, black jean jacket, yellow   
Timberland boots, a small diamond in his left ear and a silver chain around his   
neck. His face was tilted slightly towards the sun his eyes closed, and was playing  
a haunting melody. [Think Allen, Sailor M.]  
  
"Cute but, what's up with the flute?"  
  
At this point, everybody except Jade and Trowa sweatdrops and falls to the floor.  
  
"Hey, let me try the flute thingy!"   
  
Jade runs over and snatches the flute out of Trowa's hands. Trowa looks confused   
and then stares at Heero in question. Heero just shook his head and mouthed   
'Don't ask.' Trowa smiled slightly and looked at Jade, who was trying to copy  
Trowa, trying is the main word. Although Jade's lame attempt to play the tune   
miserably failed, she did however succeed in playing a scale. That is, after ten   
minutes.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! I did it! I did it!"  
  
Everyone looked at the bouncing Jade and sweatdropped. Heero rubbed his   
temples, closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"I feel a migraine coming on. Damn, a female Duo. Shit this is gonna be a long   
day."  
  
Jade gave Trowa back the flute and advanced towards Heero.  
  
"Heero! Come and kiss me!"  
  
Everyone except Heero fell over. Heero turned around as a pink object came   
jumping on him, knocking him to the floor. Everyone thought Heero was going   
to push the pink object off. But, he didn't. Instead, he kissed her.  
  
Everyone looked in wonder as Heero kissed a girl in a pink tank top and khaki   
pants, with golden hair. Duo sweatdropped.  
  
"Ojousan, couldn't you just of said 'Hi' ?"  
  
Relena looked up at the others.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"Besides, I prefer this much more."  
  
Everyone stood there and stared at them, not knowing whether to go into   
cardiac arrest from shock, or to sweatdrop.  
  
Noin and Zechs joined the others. Zechs smiled at the sight of Heero and Relena   
kissing. Noin stared at Zechs in wonder, her eyes widened. She asked Zechs   
frantically,  
  
"Honey, are you going to be okay? Are you dying????? I want to at least have a   
kid before you die."  
  
"WHAT?!?! Can't I approve of Relena's relationship with a fine young man like   
Heero?"  
  
Everyone, including Heero and Relena gawked at Zechs. Noin faints. Five seconds   
later, she jumps up and stares at Zechs frantically.  
  
"Did you forget to take your pills again???"  
  
Zechs rolled his eyes. He bent over to whisper into Noin's ear.  
  
"Besides, it's somebody else's turn to take the shopaholic shopping and let her   
max out someone else's credit cards."  
  
Noin giggled and hit Zechs playfully on the arm. Zechs smiled.  
  
The other girls walked in after Noin and Zechs. Zechs was wearing a gray trench   
coat, white dress shirt and black jeans. Noin was dressed in a black tank top,   
blue jeans and black leather jacket. Catherine, a simple black skirt and baby blue   
tank top. Dorothy, blue jeans and blue tank top. Sally, jeans and a black long   
sleeved shirt.   
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
"Hello."  
  
The girls then turned their glazes to Relena and Heero, who were still making   
out on the floor. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
Jade looked at these new people.  
  
'Hm........ Relena Peacecraft, I never knew she could........eh.....be like this. This   
is strange. She seems so, proper and graceful. But here she is making out with   
the most dangerous guy in the world. I misjudged the situation it appears.   
Better rethink this through.'   
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Heero finally managed to get Relena off and stopped kissing her.  
  
"Guys, this is Duo's friend. She's......."  
  
Heero looked at Jade and blushed.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Jade, Jade Lowe."  
  
Heero's eyes widened.  
  
"Lowe?"  
  
"Yeah, you deaf?"  
  
"But.....it's not, no way.......can't......but....."  
  
Everyone looked at Heero in wonder. Jade lifted her eyebrows.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Lowe, Odin Lowe?"  
  
"No, Alex Lowe. How do you know Odin Lowe?"  
  
Heero looked at her as his eyebrows arched together.  
  
"Odin Lowe was my mentor."  
  
Jade 's eyes widened as her mouth fell open.  
  
"You're......you're......you're Uncle Odin's adoptive son?"  
  
Heero nodded.   
  
"You must be the girl Alex picked up."  
  
Jade nodded. Meanwhile everyone looked on in shock and questioning. Duo broke   
the silence.  
  
"You two know each other?"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Not really. We only know that each other exists. Alex and Odin were brothers.   
Both assassins. Odin picked me up, Alex, Jade."  
  
Heero turned around and walked off to the house.  
  
"Come on. I'm hungry."  
  
Everyone looked confused and chased after Heero. Jade looked in wonder.  
  
'This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. Odin's student. How exactly am I  
going to do this? I can't kill him! God this is complicated.'  
  
"You comin' ?"  
  
Jade looked around to see Duo's smiling face. Duo smiled wider.  
  
"FOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jade's eyes widened and a huge grin appeared.  
  
ZOOM!!!!!!  
  
A cloud of smoke parted as Duo ran after Jade.  
  
"Food here I come!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo ran into the house.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jade: I'm finished! I'm finished! I'm finished!  
Rage: You???? You?????? Where the heck did you get you from?!?!?!  
Jade: Uh...............yeah? I did the crazy stuff!  
Rage: Uh-huh.  
Mimi: Hiyo! I'm gonna be in the next show. And the next next show. And the   
next next next sh-  
[Rage and Jade covers Mimi's mouth. Mimi bites Jade and Rage's hands.  
Both: OUCH!!!!!!  
Mimi: MWAHAHAHAA!!!! I'm writing soon! MWAHAHA!!!!  
Jade: Don't mind her.  
Rage: We're not related and we don't know her.  
Jade: Yeah! We've never seen her in our entire lives.  
Mimi: You're hurting my feelings.  
[Mimi starts to cry.]  
Jade: You don't have no feelings!  
Rage: Great, Jade is turning into me n now we have another Jade. My life is over!!!!!  
Jade: You okay?  
Rage: Yeah, just had too much coffee and gum.  
Jade: Oh okay. GIVE ME SOME!!!!!  
Mimi: Did you guys say coffee and gum?  
::Rage pulls out 30 cups of coffee, 10 LBS of sugar, 30 bars of chocolate and 20   
packs of gum::  
Rage: You better go now before WE get really high. BYE!  
  
::Rage, Jade and Mimi jumps into the mountain of sweets and starts drinking   
coffee::  
Mimi: I'm drunk....  
Jade: ::Silence:: ::Cricket chirping in the back::  
Rage: Uh-oh spagettios.  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. The REAL Seven

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 7  
By: Rage Barton & Jade Maxwell  
  
Rage: Hey guys! The next chapter is now obliviously up!  
Jade: No duh!  
Rage: What you say?!?!  
Jade: Uh.....nothing?  
Rage: Better.  
Jade: I like this chapter.  
Rage: I'm sad.  
Jade: Why?  
Rage: I don't think anyone reads our stories.  
Jade: Good point. People, please give us comments. I mean, Rage is being depressed and I don't like that. She's no fun. She's nice when she's hyper.  
::Mimi pops up::  
Jade: You again?  
Mimi: What?  
Rage: ::Sighs::  
Mimi: What's wrong with her?  
Jade: She's sad.  
Mimi: ::Gasp:: She's not hyper?!?!  
Jade: Not now.......  
Mimi: Why don't you guys read the story while Jade and I turn Rage hyper again...........  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jade and Duo ran past Heero and the others and into the house. They shoved through the door and ran straight to the long table full of food. There were nachos, hot dogs, steaks, burgers, soda, champagne, salads, fruit punch, chips, pizzas and others. Duo went straight for the pizzas and Jade for the hot dogs. The two went up and down the table, taking food everywhere.   
  
The others stood in the doorway, disgusted by the two. Duo looked at the others, looked back to the food and grinned. He held up some eaten food and stared innocently at the others.  
  
"Ro ruys ranf fum roof?"  
  
The others looked disgusted as Quatre suppressed his sickening feeling in his stomach and politely said no.  
  
Duo shrugged.  
  
"It's rur rorst."  
  
Duo returned to devouring the food.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to Heero.  
  
"Be polite and respectful. Duo and Jade, STOP! Sit down and act properly!"  
  
Everyone looked at Heero. Duo and Jade looked up. Duo stood up while Jade blushed. She walked to the other side when she tripped on some spilled soda. She fell and tried to brace herself on the table but instead flipped it over. The salsa on the table flew off and the bowl flew in Duo's direction. Duo ducked, but unfortunately, the bowl of salsa missed Duo but landed on Heero's head.  
  
Everyone watched in horror as the red chili salsa slowly dripped off his chocolate brown hair with black highlights. The red sauce then dripped onto his black leather jacket. Everyone watched as Heero went from an expression of shock, to an expression of pure anger.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!! JADE!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero grabbed the nearest thing, a bowl of vanilla ice cream and threw it at Jade. Jade ducked as the ice cream hit a laughing Duo. Wufei and the others keeled over laughing. Duo grew red and with a smirk grabbed a box of pizza.  
  
"Take this!!!!"  
  
Duo hurled the box of pizza. Wufei looked around and grabbed Noin and used her as a shield. Duo looked in horror as the box of pizza landed on Noin, smearing sauce all over her. Noin grabbed some bacon and threw it at Wufei. Even with all of Noin's military training, she missed and the bacon landed on Zechs. Before you know it, a full size food fight was under way. Bacon hurled across the room, ice cream here and there, pizza all over the floor, soda in everyone's hair, nachos flying, hot dogs used as foot balls and not to mention the chips covering the floor.  
  
"Master Quatre we just came to..."  
  
The Magnanacs stood there in the doorway of the kitchen as the food fight continued.  
  
Rashid cleared his throat. Still the food fight. He cleared his throat louder this time. No result.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
  
Everyone turned and stared at the 10 Magnanacs standing at the doorway. Wufei was standing with a bowl of ice cream over Duo's head; Duo with pizza aimed towards Trowa, Trowa had a bowl of bacon over Catherine's head, Catherine with salsa aimed at Noin. Noin had a tray of eclairs above Zechs, Zechs had three cans of soda over Heero's head, Heero had chocolate pudding in Jade's direction, Jade had yogurt aimed at Dorothy, Dorothy had five mustard and ketchup covered hot dogs over Quatre. Quatre then had nachos towards Relena, Relena had platter of burgers over Sally and finally, Sally had a bowl of pudding and yogurt over Wufei.   
  
Wufei blushed and the bowl of ice cream slipped out of his hand, which then landed on Duo. Unfortunately, this caused a chain reaction.   
  
Rashid looked in shock, as everyone was even messier than before.  
  
"Master Quatre, may I ask what you all are doing?"  
  
"We're.....playing?"  
  
Quatre looked at Heero; Heero just rolled his eyes.  
  
"We're......eating?"  
  
"Right Master Quatre."  
  
"No, see, look."  
  
Quatre put his hand anywhere, grabbed some liquid and ate it.  
  
"Yummy...this is good."  
  
He looked to the source and discovered it was from Dorothy's hair. He paled.  
  
"What is this stuff and I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Dorothy shook her head.  
  
"I think it's so fruit punch, soda, pudding and yogurt."  
  
Quatre looked as if he was going to throw up and the food came flying out of his mouth and landed on Rashid.  
  
"Uh...........sorry...."  
  
Rashid wiped the stuff off his face. Quatre looked at him.  
  
"We'll clean up...."  
  
Rashid shook his head.  
  
"No, there'll be more of a mess then. Go, clean up yourselves."  
  
"MY LEATHER JACKET!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned to a furious Heero. Heero stomped in Jade's direction.  
  
"JADE......my leather jacket......baka.......you......little...........jacket......baka..."  
  
Jade gulped.   
  
"I'll give you mine......it's at home.....I'll give you."  
  
Heero put on the Heero Yuy Death Glare (tm) at full power. Jade cowered.  
  
"Maybe I can clean it????"  
  
"Clean this?????"  
  
Heero held up his black leather jacket, which was no longer black. It was cover under red salsa, chips, melted cheese, soda, fruit punch, ketchup, mustard, and gravy.  
  
Duo walked up to the jacket and swiped his finger across it. He put his finger in his mouth and tasted.  
  
"Yummy!!!!"  
  
Everyone turned green and were disgusted. Everyone heard a barf sound. They turned to see Relena throwing up in the punch bowl.  
  
"Jade, my jacket."  
  
Quatre looked at the shivering Jade and felt pity for the poor girl.  
  
"I'll buy a new one Heero."  
  
Heero turned to see Quatre.  
  
"Fine. But I get shower first."  
  
Heero said that so dangerously, everyone nodded. Heero walked towards the bathroom.  
  
"Me next!"  
  
Everyone looked at Jade. Duo was cradling his hair at the other side of the room. He was sniffing and had teary eyes. They saw why, Duo's hair had became undone and was about in the same situation as Heero's jacket. Duo whimpers.  
  
"My, my beautiful hair."  
  
"That's IT! Everyone OUT!"  
  
Everyone looked at the angry Rashid and slowly backed away. Quatre looked at them.  
  
"I'll give over time and I'll give you all a one month vacation on me."  
  
He walked out. Heero was now done.  
  
"MY TURN!"  
  
Everyone looked at Duo and Jade as they bolted for the bathroom. They get stuck in the doorway as the two fought.  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
Noin grabbed the two by their ears and gave them a Heero Yuy Death Glare (tm).  
  
"You two will take forever, so you two are last."  
  
"But...but....my hair...please.....but....." Duo started.  
  
"I mean...my precious hair....... it's so important." Jade finished.   
  
Noin gave them another glare.   
  
"No. Besides, my turn."  
  
Noin ran into the bathroom.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Duo and Jade screamed in unison.  
  
Wufei looked at them and shook his head.  
  
"Quatre, can you get me a bucket of water so I can wash this out? And some soap."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Sally.  
  
Quatre nodded and a few minutes later, he re-entered with a few buckets of water.  
  
Noin then marched out of the bathroom.  
  
"That felt good!"   
  
Duo and Jade once again bolted for the door but was late since Catherine went in.  
  
And so went the line until Duo and Jade were left. Once Zechs got out, they stared at each other menus. At the same time, they ran to the bathroom. Duo saw that Jade was beating him, so he spilled some pudding under her foot. Jade slipped on fell on her butt.  
  
"DUO!!! YOU BAKA!!! THAT HURT!!!"  
  
"I made it!"  
  
Jade got up and mumbled.  
  
Two hours later  
  
Duo marched out of the bathroom. He smiled at Jade.  
  
"All yours."  
  
By now, there were dry chocolate in Jade's raven hair, not to mention other stuff, such as ketchup, mustard and hardened cheese.  
  
Jade ran into the bathroom. She turned on the water.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! DUO!!!!!! YOU BAKA USED UP ALL THE FRICKEN HOT WATER!! COLD!! AHHHHHHH!!!! DAMN, IT MAKING MY HAIR WORSE!!!!! SOMEONE TURNED THE HEATER ON!!!!! MAXWELL YOU !@#$%#@!#$#$%$^%$^^%$^%$^^&^&*^&*$@#!@#%^^&%#@%^&*(*^%$##@!@#$%^&*()*&&^%$%^&&^%$%^$#$#$@!##$%^&*(&^%$#@@#$%"  
  
Duo cringed.  
  
"I am in sooooooooooooo much trouble."  
  
"AFTER I GET OUT OF HERE YOU ARE ONE DEAD MONKEY YOU BRAIDED BAKA!!! YOU'LL WISH YOU CUT YOUR OWN HAIR AFTER I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
An hour later  
  
Thump! Thump! Thump!  
  
Jade entered with a puddle of water around. In her right hand was a pair of huge scissors.  
  
"DUO......get over here."  
  
"No...."  
  
"Get over here."  
  
"Nope..."  
  
"DUO MAXWELL I'M TRYING TO BE NICE SO GET OVER HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO USED BRUTAL FORCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nice, you call that nice."  
  
Heero looked at Jade.  
  
"I wouldn't diss her if I were you Duo."  
  
"You're not me Heero."  
  
"Exactly and that's why I don't have her mad at me and stomping this way."  
  
Duo turned around to see a red faced Jade coming his way.  
  
"Uh-oh..."  
  
Duo ran away, followed close behind by Jade.  
  
"Heero help me!'  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I'm your best friend!"  
  
"That is debatable."  
  
"Trowa help me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?!?!"  
  
"Cuz I don't feel like it."  
  
"Quatre, help!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry Duo, I can't."  
  
"WHY NOT?!?!?!"  
  
"Cuz I'm scared of Jade and I'm too young to die."  
  
"WUFEI!!!!"  
  
"Can you wait? I'm tying my hair."  
  
Jade and Duo stopped. Everyone looked at Wufei.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo looked at Wufei.  
"But you don't have a ponytail no more."  
  
Wufei smiled.  
"My sentiments exactly."  
  
Rashid then came in.  
  
"AHEM!!!"  
  
Everyone stopped.  
  
"Dinner is ready."  
  
Duo and Jade looked at each other and ran for the door. Duo laughed.  
  
"Saved by the food. AHHH!"  
  
Someone pulled hard on Duo's braid and he fell back. He looked at the mischievous face of Jade.  
  
"Wait till you fall asleep."  
  
Duo gulped. Jade let go of his braid and stepped on him to get to the door.  
  
After dinner........  
  
Quatre yawned,  
  
"Why don't you guys stay at my place tonight?"  
  
Duo looked down.  
  
"I can't. I can't leave Hannah at home by herself."  
  
Everyone looked at Duo. They noticed his eyes were slightly misty eyes.   
  
"Why don't you go get her? We haven't seen her in a while now and it'll be fun bud."  
  
Everyone looked at a smiling Heero and they all smiled and nodded.  
  
"But I don't have a car."  
  
"It's okay. Use my car."  
  
Duo smiled at Quatre. Jade stepped forward.  
  
"Duo, can you give me a lift home?"  
  
Everyone looked at Jade. They forgot about her for a while. Quatre smiled.   
  
"You can stay here for the night. It's already 2 in the morning. Why don't you stay and I'll have someone drop you off tomorrow."  
  
Heero smiled.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you stay. With all the people, I'm sure someone will give you a lift. Besides, I need to talk to you."  
  
Jade looked curiously at Heero. Heero's eyes sparkled with something, something dangerous.  
  
"Is it about your leather jacket?"  
  
"If my predication is true, you'll be dealing with more than me, like the Preventers."  
  
Jade gulped. She smiled innocently.  
  
"I didn't do anything. Do I look like I'm a girl that can cause trouble?"  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, scratched that."  
  
Duo looked at her.  
  
"You can't say that after that huge food fight."  
  
That earned Duo a Death Glare.  
  
"Okay, but I still need to pick up Hannah."  
  
Quatre nodded and threw his keys at Duo.  
  
"Can someone come with me?"  
  
"Why Duo?"  
  
Duo looked at Jade and blushed.  
  
"Cuz I'm scared of the dark."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped and fell to the floor. Heero jumped up  
  
"You're telling me that you piloted one of the most dangerous mobile suits, destroyed thousands of mobile suits, destroyed hundreds of bases, and you let Hilde hold your hand when she was giving birth but you're scared of the dark?!?!"  
  
"Yupyup!"  
  
Everyone falls again.  
  
"Heero, can you come with me?"  
  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Sorry, busy with Dorothy."  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
Trowa raised eyebrow.  
  
"Not likely."  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"I will not go with a dishonorable MAN like you. You're weaker than an onna."  
  
All the girls death glares at him.  
  
"Anyone??? Someone PLEASE!!!!!!"  
  
Duo looked at the passive Jade standing by the corner. He sneaked over.  
  
"Jade, can you come with me?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Please!"  
  
Duo gave Jade an innocent puppy look.  
[Jade: Duo....drooooooollll. It's so kawaii.]  
  
Jade looked at him and then at Heero.  
  
"Okay then, but only cuz Heero's lookin' at me that way."  
  
"YYYYEEEAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo grabbed Jade ran out of the penthouse. Before he grabbed her, they heard her say,  
  
"Maybe I shoulda choose Heero than him."  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Jade: Hm....what am I going to do with Duo?  
Rage: Do what you always do?  
Jade: What?  
Rage: Kiss him of course.  
::Jade pulls Duo out of hammer space and starts kissing him::  
Rage: ::Sweatdropping:: I mean in the story!!!  
Jade: Oops. ::Puts Duo back in hammerspace::  
Wait you're hyper again Rage!  
Rage: Oh yeah. Thanx to chocolate cake, chocolate milk, a pack o gum, pot o coffee, some chips, Pixy Stix, and a gallon of soda.  
Jade: ::backs away slowly:: Please don't tell me you ate all of it.   
Rage: Yeah, and then some.  
::Rage pulls out coffee. And then she turned into a HYPER Chibi-Duo::  
Rage...Duo-chan...Rage: Baby-sit me Jade! Bay-sit me!!!!  
Jade: Eh..... ::Backs away::  
::Chibi-Duo jumps onto Jade and starts choking her with her hair::  
Jade: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
::Chibi-Duo starts crying::  
Chibi-Duo: Don't well!  
Jade: Aww.....I'm sorry Duo. Don't cry. Wait you're not Duo.  
Chibi-Duo: ::Back to Rage for now:: ::Glare:: You got that right.  
Jade: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Rage: ::As Chibi-Duo:: ::In baby voice:: Stway tooned to da rext exwiting eboisode of Gunwam Ring!   
::AN: Mimi wasn't there since she was very scared of what might happen to her if Rage became hyper again::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Eight's Up

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 8  
By Rage Barton, Jade Maxwell, Mimi Wasaki  
  
Mimi: Welcome to another episode of Gunfam Wing  
Rage: It's Gundam you baka.  
Jade: Man she is turning dumber by the minute  
Mimi: Hey, stop, it's my first fic why you guys make fun of me.  
::Mimi starts crying again::  
Rage: We're not making fun of you! We're simply telling the truth. The public deserves the truth after reading our fic. Besides, you're starting to act like Jade!  
Jade: Shut up you idiot!  
Rage: ::Nerves popping:: what did you say? Remember, I'm the main writer so I can make you do whatever I want.  
Jade: What?!?!?!  
::Mimi and Jade pulls out weapons from hammer space. Jade has a scythe and Mimi has a machine gun::  
Rage: ::Backing away slowly:: Don't do anything you'll regret!  
Jade: Will we regret this Mimi?  
Mimi: Let me thing abou-no.  
Rage: Ha! Three can play at this game! Mwahaha!!!   
::Rage pulls out two giant beam sabers.  
Rage: MWAHAHAHAAAA!!! Feel my wrath.  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Duo and Jade walked to the parking lot. Duo looked around the cars.   
  
"Hm.... which one should we take?"  
  
"I prefer the black one."  
  
"The black Jaguar?"  
  
"Yupyup!!!!!!!"  
  
Duo and Jade walked to a shiny black car.   
  
"Lady's first"  
  
"Aren't you suppose to go first Duo?"  
  
Duo frowned.   
  
"That's not very nice"  
  
Jade rolls her eyes and walked in to the passenger's side. Duo frowned and then jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Let's take our time. I want to live until my next birthday!"  
  
Duo smiles.  
  
"I guess I should hurry up then!"  
  
Jade gave Duo a Heero Yuy Death Glare(tm).  
  
"Slow down or I'm not going with you."  
  
"Ok, sheesh I'm slowing down, I'm slowing down."  
  
Duo slows the car down and heads for his apartment. As they were heading for Duo's apartment Jade was thinking about Hannah and was feeling guilty because she killed her mom. Then Jade said   
  
'I must not be weak I have to finish my mission. I must finish it at all costs. Emotions are not necessary in missions. I will not fail.'   
  
Finally they were in front Duo's apartment.   
  
"Home sweet home."   
  
Jade looked around the block and was amazed 'I thought he lived in a junkyard, I guess I shouldn't feel so sorry for him. If he lives here, he's just fine.'  
  
"So Jade how do you like where I live?"  
  
"Well it's better than the place I live."  
  
They went inside Duo's apartment. And heard a baby crying.  
  
"That's Hannah, I guess she woke up"  
  
Duo hurried into the room. Jade went inside the room and saw Duo carrying a baby girl in his arm. The baby stopped crying.  
  
"Isn't she pretty, she look so much like her mother, do you want to hold her?"  
  
"Sure why not"  
  
Jade looked at Hannah, who was wearing a cute pink dress. He had big violet eye like Duo, long raven hair like Hilde and looked like she was about a year old. Then Hannah suddenly grabbed Duo's hand   
  
"Mama."  
  
Jade burst out laughing  
  
"You got that right little girl!!"  
  
Duo turned red.   
  
"Stop laughing!!!!"  
  
Then Jade looked at the baby again and felt so guilty. If it wasn't for her Hannah will have a mom.   
  
'Stop Jade Lowe you can't be weak, but look at her......................... she's so cute with those big violet eyes. So cute just like her da...what the heck am I saying. Oh no, the one who never believed in fairy tales and princes on white horses has finally fallen.....for the wrong guy....'  
  
"Are you coming because it's really getting late."  
  
"Ok let's go."  
  
Then Duo and Jade, with Hannah in Jade's arms headed for Quatre's mansion. They walked, side by side, looking at the full moon that shone so brightly. Jade looked at Duo, the moon's silver light shining brightly on him. His brown hair glittering in the light. His eyes, sparkling with moonlight. He looked at Jade and smiled sweetly. Jade looked at him and blushed.   
  
'I can't fall for him cuz I've already fallen for him.'  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Mimi: I can't believe it, I finally finish the fic, my first fic man I can't believe it.  
::Mimi cried because she is so happy::  
Rage: You baka you cried for every single thing.  
Jade: Yeah act like a man- eh... I mean a woman.  
Mimi: Ok thank you guys  
::Mimi hugs Jade and Rage very tight::  
Rage: HELP!!!!!!!!!! GET THIS BAKAYORU OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!  
Jade: GOD HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage: Get off or I will HURT you.  
Jade: Me too. I know what did last summer. And where you live. (I'm not a stalker, we just happen to live in the same apartment).  
::Mimi hugs tighter::  
Jade: Rage, get my secret weapon, Kenny and Andy.  
::Rage pulls Kenny and Andy out of hammer space::  
Andy: Yeah, watcha want?  
Kenny: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! MIMI!!!!!!!  
Mimi: Aww...aren't you cute?  
::Mimi hugs them until they explode::  
Rage: That's one way of getting rid of annoying pests.  
Jade: Well, bye bye!  
Rage: Adios amigos.  
Mimi: ::Pulls out teddy bear:: Huggy wuggy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Nine

Kingdom Of Shinsetsu 9  
BY: Jade Maxwell  
Rage Barton  
Mimi Wasaki  
  
Jade: Mwhahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage: What the hell wrong with you?  
Jade: I'm writing the chapter!!!!!!!  
Rage: Oh no, people get ready for Jade to stick herself all over Duo.  
Jade: I won't do that......... :: crossing fingers behind her back:: (  
Rage: Sure you won't.  
Jade: Anywayz lets get started.  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Jade laid down in to the extremely soft, comfortable bed and sighed. She looked up at the ceiling with a warm smile. Something had captured her. A thing called love.  
  
'I've been running from it all my life and it has finally captured me........But, he's the wrong guy. He's an idiot ... Yet he seems so perfect...people call 911 right now since I think I'm going insane...'  
  
"Go to sleep, go to sleep, la la la." Duo sang. "Come on Hannah please close your pretty eyes..." he begged.  
  
"WAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"PLEASE!!!!! Come on Hannah you'll wake everyone.... Shh...."  
  
There was a soft knock on Duo's door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Jade came in she was wearing a red shirt and a pair of black shorts. (my colors...MWAHAHAHAA!!!)   
  
"Looks like your havin' some trouble there Duo. Need any help?"   
  
"No, I think I can manage."  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Sure..... just hand over Hannah to me before you wake the whole house."  
  
Duo walked over to Jade and handed Hannah to her, relieved that someone was willing to help.  
  
"Shh, little Hannah. Let's stop crying now."  
  
"I doubt it that she's going to stop crying. I mean come on you're a complete stranger."  
  
There was complete silence. Duo opened his eyes and couldn't believe at what he was seeing. Hannah was silently looking up at Jade with big violet eyes and smiling warmly at her. Hannah reached up at Jade with her hands. Jade slowly tickled her and Hannah laughed. Duo was dumbstruck.  
  
"There I did it. See Hannah now you don't sound like your dad anymore, good night!"  
  
Jade opened the door and went to the next room leaving an open- mouthed Duo.   
  
' Peace and quiet. Now I just have to wait till Shimigami falls asleep.'  
*******************************************************************  
Duo was so relieved Hannah wasn't crying anymore. He smiled. Even though it hasn't even been a month since Hilde died he couldn't help it. Love is inevitable.  
  
'Even though she threatens to kill me she isn't that bad.'   
(To Duo "threatens to kill me" is having his hair cut)  
  
Duo shook his head and looked at the clock. 4:40.   
  
'I better get to sleep.'  
*******************************************************************  
Jade yawned and looked at the clock. 5:00.   
  
'He should be asleep by now.'   
  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!"   
  
"That's my cue."  
  
She opened the door and walked down to the kitchen. When she got there she saw Rashid there. She didn't think that they made that much of a mess.  
  
"Um..... Rashid? Where do you keep the scissors?"  
  
Rashid frowned and pointed to the top drawer.  
  
"May I ask what are you planning to do with the scissor?"  
  
"I just want to get some revenge, that's all."  
  
When Jade was about to leave he stopped her.  
  
"Whatever you do please don't wake Master Quatre, he's had a tough day."  
  
"Ok, don't worry. But if you hear a bloodcurdling scream it would be Duo."  
  
After Jade left Rashid rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Kids these days..."  
******************************************************************  
Jade slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She tried not to laugh. Duo looked like a dead frog. He was facing the ceiling with one arm over the side of the bed and the bed cover twisted around his body. She slid into the room and went closer to her victim.  
  
Snip snip.  
  
'Your gonna be so sorry. '  
  
She was standing over him and went to reach for his braid. She pulled but it wouldn't come loose. Jade took both her hands and pulled as hard as she could.........  
  
THUD  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"My butt."  
  
Duo's scream rang through the whole apartment. Everyone rushed to the "scene of the crime".  
*******************************************************************  
"What's going on here?"  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"Was that an onna?"  
  
Heero yawned and stretched his arms.  
  
"I think it was Duo."  
  
Everyone looked at Jade, who was twiddling her thumbs idly, attempting to look innocent.  
  
"What? Why do you think it's me? I only have this pair of scissors and threatened to kill Duo! And he's not dead is he? Come on, I'm totally innocent!"  
  
Heero shook his head.  
  
"Then why are you in his room then, in the middle of the night?"  
  
"Uh...there's a very good explanation with that. Haha, you'll laugh when I, haha..you know, it's so stupid that if I tell I'll be making fun of your intelligence...hehe..."  
  
Heero looked at her and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well just slap a dunce hat on me. Tell me this very simple and good excuse."  
  
"You see...haha...this is funny...I was simply..."  
  
Jade looked around the room looking for an excuse. Her eyes laid on Hannah, who was still dangling off of Duo's braid, hanging on. She looked at him and laughed. Duo looked at her.  
  
"What's so funny? What? TELL ME!!!"  
  
The girls all looked at Duo who was confused. He looked around and spinned. Hannah came flying off his braid and into Jade's arms.  
  
"Oh, so that's why my head was so heavy."  
  
Everyone sweatdroped. Jade smiled.   
  
'Commence part two.'  
  
"Duo, you're head is empty so you didn't notice the feeling of your head being heavy? Like that of a person with a brain?"  
  
"I'll have you know I'm the smartest guy in this room. I, Shinimegami..."  
  
Everyone started at him. Everyone then fell to the floor, laughing. Heero was holding his sides. Wufei was leaning on the wall for support. Trowa began to laugh out of control.   
  
"WAHHHHHHHHH!!! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!!!"  
  
Jade went over to Duo and pet him on the head.  
  
"There, there Shinimegami!!! Nice baby, good boy! Or should I say girl?"  
  
Duo sighed.   
  
"I'll be getting this a lot from you right?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Jade gave Duo back Hannah. Hannah opened her eyes and cried.  
  
"Please Hannah..."  
  
Jade looked up.  
  
'Rage, you're getting to me. Knowing you is rubbing off on me. I'll regret this...'  
  
"Duo, I'll take Hannah for the night. It's already 6:00. I'll take her."  
  
"Jade, I don't wanna trouble you..."  
  
"It's okay. I'll be nice. I'll take her."  
  
Jade took Hannah and took her to her room. Jade smiled at Hannah and Hannah smiled back. Jade slowly laid down on the bed. She smiled again. She looked into Hannah's eyes and Hannah laughed. Jade slowly fell asleep, but not before hearing a lowly whisper,  
  
"Mama."   
  
  
*********************************************  
Jade: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I'm finished. Actually you finished. But still it's finished.  
Rage: ..........  
Jade: What????????? Oh yeah Shimigami- male.... Shinimegami- female...... Hehe....  
Rage: I'll turn up soon. Be afraid.... Be very afraid.......... MWAHAAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!  
Jade: :: Backs away veeerryyyyyy slowly:: Go poeple! Go while you still have the chance!  
  
  
  



	11. Ten!

Kingdom of Shinsetsu 10  
By: Rage Barton  
Jade Maxwell  
Mimi Wasaki  
  
Rage: My turn again. I forgot, from now on, the first name on the list is the person writing. We originally had two but now with Mimi, I thought you guys could at least now who's writing. And the thing is, the writing skill is some-what better than the others, so they say. So the chapters will have a me sense in it, especially Mimi's so if you're wondering why we make the same mistakes...hehe.  
Jade: You sure blab a lot Rage.  
Rage: Yeah well, I've been hanging around you too much. Notice how I said be prepared to have Jade throw herself all over Duo. I guess it happened.  
Jade: I don't like you.  
Rage: Sorry. On with the show.  
  
  
*******************************************  
Everyone sat at the huge table. Heero grumbling, Zechs, Noin and Relena reading the paper. Trowa is reading a book. Quatre talking to Catherine and Dorothy. Wufei and Sally were having an argument, at 8 o'clock in the morning. Duo was blabbing, stopping once in a while to stuff his face full of cereal, bagels, milk, juice, toast, french toast, pop tarts, eggs and bacon.  
  
"HI EVERYONE!!! GOOD MORNING!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Heero, Wufei, Zechs, Dorothy and Sally yelled at the bouncing Jade that entered the kitchen with Hannah in her arms.  
  
"Hey." Trowa said without looking up.  
  
"GOOD MORNING!!!" Quatre, Catherine, and Noin shouted.  
  
Jade smiled.  
  
"Talk about grumpy you guys. Sheesh."  
  
"Gurff murhin." Duo grinned and looked up. Jade looked at him as milk slowly dripped down his chin.  
  
"Swallow before talking Duo."  
  
Duo smiled sheepishly and nodded.  
  
"Sorry Hilde."  
  
Everyone looked at Duo. Heero, Relena, Cathy, Quatre, Noin and Jade looked at Duo with their mouths on the floor. Duo looked around.  
  
"What?!?!?!?!"  
  
Jade looked at him with the saddest eyes. She turned away and walked out with Hannah still in her arms. Her blue eyes slightly cloudy with tears.  
  
"What did I do? Jade! Where you going?"  
  
Hero sat u.  
  
"DUO YOU IDIOT!!! YOU JUST CALLED THE WOMAN HILDE!!!"  
  
Duo looked at Heero confused.  
  
"What? I did not!!!"  
  
"YES YOU DID!!! Duo..."  
  
Duo looked around the room and saw everyone with their heads down.  
  
"Shit!"  
  
Duo jumped from his seat and ran out the door. He ran into the green house looking for Jade. He ran to the back of the greenhouse.   
  
'He looks like an angel!'  
  
Jade sat on the balcony with the green house doors open. The green foliage was creating a green frame around Jade. The sun slowly rising behind her, casting purple, orange, flaming red and yellow light over her. Her long raven hair creating a curtain over her back and arms. Using her arms, she created a cradle for Hannah. She held Hannah to her chest, her forehead against Hannah's. Jade's crystal tears falling onto Hannah's face.  
  
"God Hannah, he called me Hilde! Hannah..."  
  
"Jade..."  
  
Jade turned to Duo. Her tears like crystals sparkling in the light. Duo approached her and Jade shrank back.  
  
"Jade, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Why be sorry? You didn't do anything."  
  
"Jade, I'm still in love with Hilde."  
  
"Why are you telling me this Maxwell? That doesn't concern me."  
  
Jade looked away trying to hide the tears that were still running down her cheeks. Duo looked at her, not knowing what to do. How could he say what he felt without Jade thinking that he was a jerk? But he could lose her, not just as a friend but maybe something a little more...he had to take a chance.  
  
"Jade...I....I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. It's just that I..."  
  
Duo walked to Jade. He stopped and Jade looked at him. Duo cupped her chin softly. He moved a little closer and looked deep into her eyes.   
  
"Look, I care about you."  
  
Duo looked at her, trying to tell her through his eyes rather then with words. Duo was a blabbermouth but when stuff got serious, he was a worm.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Jade looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
  
'Please say what I hope you're going to say! You wouldn't call me Hilde if you don't love me right? God, how can this happen. I'm suppose to kill you, not fall in love. What do I do, tell you I love you, or say no. Who do I listen to? MY mind, or my...my...my heart?'   
  
"Jade I....I...I...I..."  
  
Duo saw the Jade was losing hope, fast.   
  
'Oh what the hell!'  
  
Duo leaned over and kissed her on the lips. It was a rough and sloppy kiss. Jade fought against it.   
  
  
'STOP!!! YOU ARE A SOLDIER!!! FIGHT!!!'  
  
~I....~  
  
'YOU CAN WIN!!!! HE IS A MISSION!!! AN OBSTACLE!!!! ALL OBSTACLES MUST BE DESTROYED!!! THE MISSION MUST NOT BE COMPROMISED!!!"  
  
~But, I...I...~  
  
'Don't even say it!'  
  
~You're right.~  
  
'Don't say it!!!'  
  
~I love him.~  
  
'NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
~Huh?~  
  
'I mean, YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Jade slowly backed away from the kiss.  
  
"You know what Duo?"  
  
"Yeah babe?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jade pulled Duo into another kiss.  
  
"DUO!!!! PHONE!!!!"  
  
Duo broke away.  
  
"We'll finish this later."  
  
Jade watched the retreating form of Duo. She brought her fingers up to her lips and smiled.  
  
"Mission accepted. Former mission, terminated."  
  
Jade picked herself up and smiled at Hannah.  
  
"I can't be as good as your mom, but I can try."  
  
Hannah cocked her head to one side and looked at her puzzled. Jade smiled and kissed her forehead. Hannah laughed.  
  
**********************************************  
"Ah, Lady! I don't need a new partner!!!"  
  
"Duo, I can't leave you by yourself!"  
  
"Why not?!?!?!?! I'm mature and responsible."  
  
Heero coffee sprayed across the room and landed on Relena's face.  
  
"Oops honey. Sorry."  
  
Duo laughed. Lady's face became impatient.  
  
"You're getting a partner and that's that! You're partner is Jade Lowe, a new person that appeared in town three days ago. Her fighting abilities are excellent and Col. Hume saw her fighting and has recruited her."  
  
Duo almost fainted. Jade walked into the room.  
  
"Hi Lady Une!!!"  
  
"Ah, Jade, meet your new partner, Duo."  
  
Duo and Jade stared at each before running across the room and kissing. Heero caught Hannah, who came flying out of Jade's arms. Heero covered her eyes.  
  
"No Hannah, not until you're at least ten."  
  
Hannah pouted. Quatre nodded to the others.  
  
"Let's leave."  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
"Are they still at it Trowa."  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Heero groaned.  
  
Another 15 minutes later...  
  
"Done Heero?"  
  
"No."  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes.  
  
Another 10 minutes...  
  
"Should I ask Wufei?"  
  
"No Relena."  
  
Another 20 minutes later...  
  
"BREAK IT UP ALREADY!!!!!"  
  
Duo and Jade stopped and looked at Zechs.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Zechs walked out of the room. Heero looked at Duo, then Jade.  
  
"How'd you guys last so long?"  
  
Duo smiled.  
  
"Hint: breathe through your nose."  
  
At that point, everyone took out a notepad and started writing. Jade rolled her eyes and blushed. Duo looked at Jade.  
  
"Are we a couple now?"  
  
Everyone face faults to the floor. Jade played with Duo's hair.  
  
"I guess so."  
  
  
*******************************************************************  
Rage: It's done Jade.  
Jade: YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! DDDUUUUUOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Rage: don't mind her. So it's done. That was quick. ::Shrug shrug:: There's more coming.  
Jade: RUN!!! DON"T STAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage: Hey!!! They can stay if they want!!!!  
Jade: DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Rage: ::rolls eyes:: Baby. Bye....more to come....evil.... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA  



End file.
